RPlog:Candid Conversation
Chief of State Office - Senate Building - Corusca City: Coruscant The office is done in cream with gold and rose highlights. It is a long room, set against the outside of the building. Wide windows look out over the cityscape that is Corusca City. At one end, Leia's dark wooden desk. There is a comfortable chair behind it and several before. At the other end, she has a conversational grouping of chairs with low tables to provide room for kaf cups or what have you. The artwork on the walls represent the best of several diverse species and worlds. Over the desk is an old oil painting lovingly preserved. It shows a complicated formal garden in a riot of colors not entirely in league with the rest of the room. There is a plaque beneath it with the painting's title, but it is done in tiny print. When close enough, it reads: View from the east balcony, Alderaan palace. The artist is identified as Mankar D'wendari The world has turned a few times since the last meeting in this office. Once more, Leia has asked Sandor to come see her in her office, though this time the request went through more normal channels. No marines came to escort the man, though he did have to pass through several security checkpoints before being ushered into Leia's office. When you first arrive, there is no one there. Winter shows you in and offers kaf or tea while you wait. Unlike during usual circumstances, Sandor accepts the offer for tea, apparently preferring this over coffee for some reason, perhaps because of simply how rare it had been for soldiers in the Imperial Army, even with the abundance of the other choice, coffee. Of course, the security checks find and remove the only article of weaponry that he carries, a half-concealed vibro-knife in a black leather holster just above his right ankle. This doesn't especially bother the soldier, however, who reasons that in light of the blockade and the sighting of Imperial agents working on Coruscant, a bit of protection for a uniformed soldier is all but a must. Seating himself wherever designated, or otherwise standing and waiting if nothing is offered, Sandor glances about the office with a bit of curiosity, noting just how different it is from the office of then-Advisor Danik Kreldin. The realization only further cements the gap in ideology that he has come to accept as a fact of life. Leia of course is not here, still returning from the Senate meeting. However this is not to be said that her guests are left to fend for themselves. Moving about the office, Winter finishes setting the last of the agenda datapads and moves to fetch the small silver tray that contains some refreshments. Setting it on the table, she returns to Leia's desk where she sets a small cup of already steaming tea and then looks to you all as you are shown in, "Mr. Woden, please make yourself comfortable. The minister is still on her way back from the Senate meeting and will be joining us shortly. Is there anything I can get for you?" (Sabine) Offering the woman a bit of a smile, Sandor makes his way over to the refreshments, and takes the smallest item of whatever is available. Not wanting to show the fact that he actually is fairly hungry, having neglected to feed himself earlier, the man only nibbles at it as he seats himself nearby. "No, this is plenty, thanks. I appreciate it," he replies, instinctively, still not fully clear of what little brown-nosing he'd gotten away with under the watchful eye of his rather conventional superior, during his service to the Empire. But then, in this case, it has more to do with good manners than any particular aim, as the soldier is more than happy with how far he's come since he'd taken the first leap away from his old life. The door to the office opens and Leia walks in accompanied by two others. "No, Senator. I do not believe that we need to soften our approach to the Imperial threat. I feel that their handling of Cochran demonstrates clearly the tack they intend to take in the future and I believe that we need to stand firm." She turns, noticing Sandor and Winter. She flashes them a quick smile, then turns to the two walking with her, "Now, if you both will excuse me. My afternoon appointment is here." She motions toward Sandor, then smiles at the Senators. They both almost glare at Sandor and Winter, then nod and move back out the door. Once it closes, Leia takes a slow, deep breath and releases it just as slowly before turning, "Mr. Woden. Thank you for coming." Luke Skywalker's entry into Coruscant had gone pretty well unnoticed. The ship he flies is one of the few cleared for total free passage into and out of all space and atmospheric lanes. Once landed, Luke drew the Force about himself to eclipse his presence from onlookers. A skill he'd learned and relied upon lately in populated areas. He doesn't want people to know he's here; he doesn't want a buzz to begin. His passage through the Senate building goes unnoticed and unobstructed as well. People simply fail to notice him, except at the security checkpoints. The black clad Jedi Master is not far behind Leia. Appointment or not, he enters the Chief of State's office on her heels, waiting outside as the two Senators pass by. He's right there in front of them, and they don't even pay him any attention. Indeed, the Force is powerful on the weak minded, and Luke has no interest in some nosy Senator spreading word of his arrival and spoiling his plan. Whatever that plan may be. He turns and enters the office of the chief of state, and gently releases his control over the Force so that he is no longer eclipsed from the others. "Sorry I'm late," he says, blushing just slightly. "Glad to be here," 2nd Combat Officer Woden replies, standing once again, nearby the seat he'd taken, as Leia comes into the room. His posture is a bit more relaxed than how it had been when he'd first been given his commission, replaced by more of a confidence than adherence to rigid precepts of parade formation. "I'm not interrupting anything by being here, am I?", he does ask, however, glancing towards the door from which the Chief of State had entered. Perhaps it's a bit of a silly question, given that he hadn't come in unannounced by any means, but it's a bit more tactful than certain other questions that come to mind, as no doubt the nature of why he's here once more will come into the open before too long. Looking to Luke as well, Sandor offers a nod, and a brief smile. As Luke enters, Winter offers a soft smile and a nod to the Jedi. Moving to the small refreshment station she takes out a small clay cup which in which she prepares what looks like some form of herbal tea. Apparently kept on hand for Skywalker. Moving back to the table with her gliding step, she sets it down and then returns to sit aside Leia's desk to listen. (Sabine) Perhaps Leia is not surprised to see her brother, though it is clear that she is very pleased. Her smile warms and she turns to give the Jedi Master a quick hug, "Either I am late as well, or you are right on time." Releasing the man, she turns to Sandor, "Mr. Woden, this is my brother, Master Skywalker. I asked him here to talk about sifting your memories for anything we can glean about Imperial tactics or current plans. I have not, yet, spoken with him about the possibility, however." She turns back to Luke, "I know that you can do that as part of the healing process, Luke, but I do not know if it is feasible; or desirable, when knowledge itself is desired. What do you think?" She won't ask her brother to do it if it touches the Dark Side. "Is there any risk? To Mr. Woden or yourself?" "Only when I'm lucky," replies Luke to Leia, with a glimmer of mirth in his eyes. Licking his lips, Luke accepts the tea from Winter with a grateful look. It had been literally months since he'd enjoyed it. "Winter, thank you," he says. "It is good to see you." He takes a sip from the tea, then turns to give a short bow to Sandor. "Sandor and I have met," he offers to Leia, then turns to Sandor. "Pleasure as always." Luke then gives his full attention to Leia, his eyes squinting as he seats himself on one of the open chairs. He remains silent for a moment, mulling over the idea. "Well, it isn't my preference. The mind is a private place, only to be intruded when absolutely necessary." He looks toward Sandor then, and continues to give the man unfailing trust in spite of his previous political status. Sandor has yet to prove to Luke that he cannot be trusted. "Sandor, are you concerned that there may be knowledge trapped inside your head, locked up by some COMPNOR tool, or perhaps even by the skills of Lord Korolov?" It's a point-blank question, and though it's delivered with a gentle voice, the words themselves pull no punches. He sips his tea again, gauging Sandor's response. Sandor shakes his head, knowing that if they had any reason to suspect him at all, it would have only taken a simple reconditioning to return him to the fold. While this isn't entirely accurate, just how involved Danik had been in preserving Sandor's well being in moments where the soldier would have condemned himself to a certain execution is still unknown to the man, and so it's the best response he can hope to give. "With the exception of what I learned while working with Field Marshal Valtoor, what I know about Imperial tactics has been learned almost exclusively through observation in the field. I can describe it all well enough, but.." Sandor pauses, for a second, looking to each present before turning his eyes back to Luke. After all, the Jedi will have to be the one who sees these things, and so he has a right to know. "A lot of details can't be expressed in words alone. And some parts of Imperial doctrine aren't as pleasing to the eyes as they should be." Winter, for her part, observes Sandor with a keen eye from her place to the side of the main conversation. She already knows most of what can be found on the man, having done a complete intel workup on him and filed it away in her mind as she does so many others. But there is one thing that you don't learn from datapads and downloads, the subtleties of a person. These things are only learned from observation and interaction. Folding her hands in her lap, she simply watches, noting his posture, movements and responses. (Sabine) < Force Skill: '''TRUTH SENSE' >'' This allows the Jedi to sense whether a person believes what they are saying is true. It does not sense whether what they are saying is true in the overall reality; just whether the subject believes it or not. This is the Force equivalent of a lie-detector test. Having turned the interview over to Luke, Leia moves to the refreshment table. She fixes a mug of kaf, then turns as she sips it to watch the two. Lowering the mug, she walks back and claims a seat at her desk. As the interview is not a formal one, she leans back, elbows on the armrests. "I think it was a question of time and completeness, Luke. Not one of interference." She glances back at Sandor, her gaze warm. Luke glances toward Leia. "He's telling the truth," he says, nodding his head as if he knew this for a fact. He then slowly looks back toward Sandor. "Tell me what you can, Sandor. It will help me to make the appropriate decision." "About the doctrines?", Sandor asks, rhetorically in his mind. No doubt his life is important, as are the lives of everyone else, but he doubts that he would be here if it weren't for the fact that he might know something useful to the war effort. With the methods offered by Kintor looking more and more like terrorism in Sandor's eyes, the soldier doesn't hesitate to bring up what he believes is one of the most relevant pieces. "There's a lot of friction between Army commanders , so there's variation in what's actually used. I've seen the best and the worst of those, and I guess if you give me a day or so, I can put it all onto paper, but you just can't write about places like Barida and Farlex and get as much across as being there does," he tries to explain, actually a little unsure of whether or not he's even capable of putting it to paper, if pressed, and silently cursing himself for saying 'a day' for something that would take quite a bit longer to properly represent on maps, and the like. "Ask anyone who was on Farlex, I'm sure they'll tell you the same." Leaning back a bit, Winter looks to Sandor, "If you like I could work with you on this, with the Minister's permission of course." It seems the white-haired aide would be keen to garner what personal information she could from Sandor on items of interest to the Republic. (Sabine) Sipping her tea, Leia nods to Luke's assertion of Sandor's veracity. She twinkles a smile at him, then turns back to the soldier. A quick nod and she sets the mug down. "That might be better, Mr. Woden. Luke is right that the mind is a private place. We really do not wish to pry into places you do not wish us to be." She turns at Winter's suggestion and her smile warms, "That is an excellent idea. Thank you, Winter." Once more, she takes a sip from her mug, then tilts her head to one side slightly, "So, if you would get with your CO and find out when a good time would be, that would be appreciated." Luke nods his head, and seems pleased with the outcome of this. He draws another sip from his tea, then leans forward just slightly. "There is one thing, Sandor, if I may?" he asks, hoping to catch the marine before this is all over with. He leans forward a bit more, his eyes gleaming with curiosity. "Is there anything you can tell me about the man who is currently holding the position of Emperor?" "Only that he doesn't officially exist," the soldier admits, not dancing around the fact that he's already aware of him. Or at least, aware of a presence that has been named as the Emperor. "Lord Korolov assumed the official seat of power after Lord Malign's disappearance," Sandor continues, looking down to his half-eaten.. cookie, perhaps, for a split second before looking up once more. "Nobody questioned it; the military isn't really part of the same system as the regular government, and efficiency suffers whenever court members assume command of a unit, so everyone was just happy to see the bureaucracy involved bog them down from throwing away the lives of those at the bottom of the CoC." "That is interesting to hear Mr. Woden.." Comes a small interjection from Winter as she thinks over what the man has said. Looking to Leia she continues, "If the military and the bureaucracy aren't in lockstep as in times past, we may be able to find a chink in the separation to possibly manipulate." Sipping her own cup of tea, she offers a faint bit of a polite smile to Sandor and a nod. (Sabine) At that bit of news, Leia's glance darts to Luke, then back again. She lifts the mug of tea, blows across the surface, and then sets it down without sipping from it. Moving a datapad nearer, she flicks it on and begins to key in some information. "So... The Emperor is a convenient fiction and Lord Korolov is actually the one steering the government." She glances at Sandor to verify her understanding. "That is very interesting." A nod Winter's way and she steeples her fingertips together. "That is a distinct possibility, yes." Sandor shakes his head at Leia's remark, but leaves a more detailed analysis to Luke and, if she is ever pressed about it, Ai'kani. "If I'm to get what I know on paper as soon as I've said, I'd better get started," Sandor offers, having just finished whatever it was that he'd been slowly consuming. Though he'd not be able to give the name to save his life, at least it was good. "Will you need anything else before I get started with it?", he asks, doubtlessly to excuse himself and head to his accommodations if the answer is a no. Luke remains extremely quiet during the developing conversation, giving no emphasis here nor there. He simply sits, sipping his tea, almost in a meditative silence. He bids farewell to Winter and Sandor with a simple word of gratitude, then shifts to look at his sister with a darkened expression. "This Emperor does exist," he explains quietly. "It may be Korolov who, visually to most of them, is running the Empire. But there is someone beyond. I have seen him, felt his power." He wills peace into himself, then channels it through the Force to fill the room, a simple act of preservation. Leia might need it, as much as he does. "A convenient fiction is most likely the cover-up." As the others leave, Leia rises and follows them to the door. She closes it after them, speaking softly to Winter a moment before doing so. Then, she turns and walks back to claim the chair beside her brother; forgoing the formality of the desk for now. "I see. That does make more sense." She leans forward to pull her mug of tea closer, then lifts it. This time, she manages a sip, then adds, "But, Winter is right. We might be able to manipulate things to drive the government and the military further apart. If the schism is more than mere appearance." Turning in her chair, she adds, "But, there is another thing I wanted to talk to you about, Luke." She feels the calm fill the room and breaths it in, banishing the flutter of anxiety that was threatening to grow. Luke nods his head, leaving ideas such as these to the experts who can enact them. Instead, his brow creases and he tilts his head just slightly. There could be any number of things she wants to discuss, and it takes some work to erase them from his mind. Luke is exercising his will to the utmost degree these days in juggling the myriad of things he's facing. Leia lifts one brow at that tilt, her lips twitching into a smallish smile. Her eyes sparkle with an inner affection, though the look sobers before long, "I was working a little with Brandis before the Firecats went to Yavin. I was hoping that you would have time to take over. I do not trust myself to work with him using the Force and fear that is what he needs." She puts the mug down once more, then folds her hands in her lap. "Do you think that you will have the time to work with him, Luke?" Luke leans back again slowly, a knowing expression on his face. "Oh yes. That's one of my top priorities. It seems clear to me that the Emperor's whole idea is to take the Jedi Order apart at the edges. I've spoken with Brandis once, but we're not quite finished. I have hope though. The Emperor lied to him. I don't quite understand how, but he had Brandis convinced, fully, that Brandis himself is the source of the dark side." He shakes his head slowly. "It was a powerful trick, Leia. Once that will take every ounce of his will to break. But he will break it. He knows what's at stake." A sense of relief touches your sister and she nods, "I had a feeling that it was something like that. It was coupled with a conviction that his friends were trying to use him. That we did not care about him personally at all. That... there was no one he could trust." She half smiles than, "Though he broke through that fairly easily, I think. He called on a woman he knows on Tatooine. And, Kyle Senesca found him there. Between the two of them, they convinced him that he was not really alone. I hope the convincing 'took'?" Luke smiles just slightly, and leans his arm over the arm of the chair, his smile turning into more of a smirk. "Why do I keep hearing Kyle's name cropping up in important places? Evacuating the Basilica, finding Brandis." He shakes his head in slight wonder. "I really do need to find and thank him. Eventually." The grin goes away, however, as he shifts gears back to the original topic. "Brandis seemed to make a mistake, in giving Snarl a whole slew of his bad memories. She must have some strength in her, because such a transmission through the Force is enough to kill a person. However, Snarl shared her thoughts with me. She opened her mind to me and I helped her to recall the memories. That was a crucial move. I was able to sift through them, using the Force to nearly put my own eyes and ears there. See what he saw. Hear what he heard." He shakes his head, frowning. "I saw the Emperor with my own two eyes. He exists, and he's powerful. But through Brandis's seeming mistake, we now have more knowledge that we would have otherwise. I don't think this Emperor Vadim foresaw that. If he did, then he may be more cunning than we could have imagined, meaning that we're still playing into his plot." Leia nods, a grin beginning, "Kyle is a singular man, Luke. I think you would like him." There is true affection in her tone, though the mirth within dampens some as the conversation turns back to Brandis and his difficulties. "Snarl." She pauses, then nods, her tone softening, "Snarl is strong. In both mind and body. To a rare degree." She considers, speaking slowly, "I think, Luke, that... we must assume that the Emperor is not a fool. Therefore, he would make allowances for the possibility that someone would do as Brandis has done. I think that you are right on the overall plan. To pull the Jedi Order apart..." She frowns slightly, "I think; however, that the effects will be different for each Jedi taken." Rising, she walks across the office toward the large observation window. From there, she looks down into the traffic that is Corusca City's primary feature. "So, the effect is the same, really. With you as the only Master currently in residence and able to handle things, the Order here is crippled and less flexible than it should be." She remains where she is a while, then turns to face you, "Has anyone told you that Sabrina was also taken, Luke?" Luke nods his head heavily. "Personalized, yes, for each one taken." He draws a deeply concerned look, and rises to his feet not long after Leia has stood. His thoughts go to Ai'kani, wondering just what the Emperor would have had in store for her. Then to Sabrina. He barely has time to think about her before Leia brings that up, and he is frozen. "Yes," he says, responding quickly at first, but suddenly finding that he's lost his voice for a moment. "I... I don't, I don't know what to do." He takes a few steps toward Leia, finding himself at a crossroads once more. "I feel it wiser to get Brandis back on track. We may need him to rescue Sabrina. If we go otherwise, we may be too weak to handle it. But every day that passes, I have to fight off fear. I have to, Leia, I have to put the Order before her. I have to decide, whether going after her right now is wise, or if I have to trust her to be strong." He leans a hand against the observation window, bent forward, broken. He closes his eyes and lets out a breath of air that fogs on the window for a moment before dissipating. Watching you approach in the glass, Leia nods. It pains her to bring the subject up, for Sabrina is dear to her as well. When you put your hand on the glass, she steps forward and slips her arm about your waist. Present. Supportive. Her use of the Force is more instinctual than trained and she uses it now to bolster your strength, sharing her own through it's living presence. "Well. I have been thinking that; between Brandis and Ai'kani, we have some information that we did not have before. Perhaps it is time to mount a rescue? Karrde's organization might be able to help. Or, Lando might be able to lend someone." In the old days, Leia would have gone herself and she knows it. Looking out the window, she sighs softly, "She is strong, Luke. As strong as they come." Her arm tightens about her brother and she looks up at his profile, "She will be okay." Luke looks over to Leia, and gently leans his head over into her neck, listening quietly. "I know. She's very strong. It's why I trusted... us... to begin with. I knew we both had the grit to make the difficult decision if we had to. And I've had to." He leans his head away, and gently puts an arm around his sister's shoulders. He goes quiet for a few moments. "I can't see the future, Leia. I've tried, and it's... clouded. The future of the New Republic, even the future of the Jedi Order. It's clouded... the sign of dark times. Master Yoda taught me that the future's always in motion, but often you can at least see something... possibilities. Not now." He cranes his neck to look at her. "If things get worse... I'll need you too. You remember what I told you, so many years ago. The Force is strong in our family." It is Leia's turn to go silent a while. The contact is an easy one, comfortable and comforting. She nods once, then speaks softly, "When the Force does not lend clarity, apply logic, Luke. Dark times are coming. It does not take the Force to see that. The Empire is winning almost all of the major encounters. They have a very efficient method of brainwashing the people on the planets they take over and resistance is rare. I was hoping that the atrocities on Cochran would make a difference in public opinion, but if so word has not made it's way here." She continues, her tone almost gentle, "I have been asked to move the seat of Government to a 'mobile base'. And... To tell the truth, I have been tempted. In my weaker moments." She half smiles at that, then the expression hardens, "But, I do not think we are there yet. Hopefully, we will never be." She looks up at you, her expression that odd mix of steel and gentle affection that she is known for. Her lips part briefly, then she looks down and away. "I know. I know. I have tried, Luke. To carve time in my day to practice. To... drill with stones and twigs and... the stylus from the datapads. It is difficult to find fifteen minutes, let alone the hour you have asked for." Her tone does is not colored with self reproach, for she is merely stating fact. "Did I tell you that Master Aurejin worked with me a little?" At the mention of moving the seat of government to a mobile base, Luke's eyebrows rise. He wasn't much for the political side of things, so he merely nods his head in agreement and continues to listen. He smiles just slightly at Leia's factual recollection of her time. "That's wonderful news," he replies. "If only the other Senators and diplomats understood the importance of giving you time." Yes, a small spark of the whining youth is still in there, though it's heavily, heavily sedated by leadership and maturity. "Tell you what," he says, turning aside and turning Leia to face him, while reaching for her other shoulder so that both hands grasp each shoulder. "I'll go speak with Ai'kani, and do what I can to uncover the mystery behind the Basilica's destruction. I need to clear up some answers. I might even track down Karrde and find out exactly what's going down on his end. Then we can talk more about your training." "Which is wonderful?" Leia lifts a brow at that comment, confusion riding high in her. "That I am busy and fulfilled as a person? Or that I can find fifteen minutes a day in which to practice?" She does not let her tone shade over into sarcasm, though it is amusement touched and edged in irony. As she is turned to face him, Leia's hands lift to rest on Luke's shoulders in turn. She nods, her expression once more sobering, "Thank you. I was going to ask about that as well. Eventually. Oh, and, Luke? I need to know if you are coming to dinner tomorrow night? Han has been asking and I did not remember to bring it up." Yes, the affairs of state are important, but so is life. Luke chuckles, and shakes his head. "No, no, Leia, that you've had a chance to train under Aurejin." He gives her shoulders a squeeze, and smiles. "The moment I set aside a good family dinner, that's the day the Emperor has truly won. I'll be there... presuming nothing blows up." He leans forward and embraces his sister once more, and gives her a light kiss on the cheek. "Do take care of yourself until then." He releases her and steps back. "May the Force be with you." With that, he turns to depart, once more drawing the Force about him to draw off wandering eyes. Nobody noticed him coming due to this eclipsing skill. Nobody will see him go, either.